Yum Yum (animation)/Transcript
*'Narrator:' Are you ready for a brand new taste experience? Come on down to "Whoopsie Burger" (whoopsie), where "We know flavour©"! Don't believe me? Meet our resident fla..vour expert. *'Yum Yum:' I'm Yum Yum, and I'm the flavour clown©! I've been to clown prison, but I'm innocent, I SWEAR! I've traveled across the globe, and tried every flavour there is! I've tried: fruit bat bacon, kangaroo sausage, cobra turkey, second hand sutchi, armadillo roast, raw crispis, ground groundhog, crappie nuggets, milk steak, second hand-smoked salmon, mammoth meat, and meat cookies! I've even tried Sh-*BLEEP*-ng, C-*BLEEP*, and W-*BLEEP*, but I'm not supposed to talk about thooose. *'Narrator:' Because Yum Yum has tasted every flavour there is, we've built the perfect menu for you here! Try our Butter Burger, our Cookie Burger, our Sponge Burger and new, our Bubble Yum Burger! *'Whoopsie Burger Worker:' Hi there, may I take your order, please? *'Customer:' I'd like to order a spider burger with butterscotch sauce and a poprock blueberry garlic bun. *'Whoopsie Burger Company Executive:' I'm getting really worried about Yum Yum... *'Whoopsie Burger CEO:' What is this to be worried about? The man's a genius! A flavour genius! *'Whoopsie Burger Company Executive:' It's getting harder and harder to find, y-you know, "ingredients" for him to taste. *'Whoopsie Burger CEO:' I don't give a DAMN how hard it is to find those ingredients! He's making us millions, now you shut up and you make sure he KEEPS EATING!! *'Narrator:' What do our customers think about Whoopsie Burger? *'Shane Hannigan:' Whoopsie Burger is like, the best thing I've ever had, or maybe the worst, I don't know. *'Alison Bream:' Um, I like how all Whoopsie Burgers are bio-degradable. *'Bob Crlawb:' Stay away from Whoopsie Burger, stay away from Yum Yum! Ahw, The things that clown's tasted, he deserves to be in jail! That clown ain't right. *'Narrator:' Whoopsie Burger is growing, and it's thanks to you! We now have over seven hundred million locations for you to visit! Come in today! *'Whoopsie Burger Company Executive:' (Oh my), things are bad here, really bad! *'Whoopsie Burger CEO:' What's going on? *'Whoopsie Burger Company Executive:' Yum Yum has gone looped, and he's hungry, we don't have any, new ingredients for him. My security post is not working, and we are not in here with them! I need you to send help right away! *'Whoopsie Burger CEO:' Oh, don't worry, I'll get him right, h-ha, you sit tight, I'll get right on that. *'Whoopsie Burger Company Executive:' We need help NOW! Right now! W-What is going on? Did you do this!? You locked him here with ...{indiscernible}... What are you doing! HE-HE'S GONNA GAG! OH MY GOD! OHHH GOD! *'Whoopsie Burger CEO:' It's fine! Yum Yum is supposed to ...{indiscernible}... He needs to try new flavours, no matter what! *'Narrator:' So come on down to Whoopsie Burger, we have the best food in the world! *'Yum Yum:' You can trust me! I made the menu, I'm Yum Yum the flavour clown, and I've tasted everything, EVERYTHING. *'Yum Yum:' Subscribe to Lumpy for more delicious animations! Category:Transcripts Category:Videos Category:Clowns